What fate decided
by BiNeko
Summary: rating may change. pairings are secret....for now! [winks] kagome and sango are best friends since forever. they have a company and kagome gets a new job. AU.
1. the begginning

disclaimer: i do not, and never will, own sesshoumaru - er - i mean inu- yasha co. heheh! [nervous laugh]  
  
descriptions: higurashi kagome: 19 years old bar tender in nights, business woman in day, lives alone in an appartment. no father. miko  
  
takimoto sesshoumaru: 21 years old business man, divorced parents. lives with rin in a mansion. inu youkai  
  
takimoto inu-yasha: 19 years old business assitant in day, cop at night. lives with kikyou in an appartment. Hanyou  
  
izuma sango:19 years old bar tender in nights, clothes designer at day. lives alone in an appartment. orphan. taijya  
  
mokighanto miroku: 20 years old loyer at day, cop at night. lives alone in an appartment. orphan. houshi  
  
higurashi kikyou: 19 years old lap dancer on nights, waitress in day. lives with inu-yasha in an appartment. no father. miko  
  
higurashi souta: 11 years old high school student. lives with mother and grandfather and grandmother.no father. human  
  
izuma kohaku: 11 years old high school student. lives with uncle. orphan. taijya  
  
kakemuno hojo: 19 years old health inspector. lives alone in an appartment. human  
  
goshika rin: 11 years old high schoold student. lives with sesshoumaru in a mansion. orphan. human  
  
hokubuto jaken: 43 years old business assistant. lives alone in an appartment. toad youkai  
  
higurashi kaede: 55 years old grandmother. lives with granps higurashi. miko  
  
motokite kagura: 21 years old lap dancer. lives alone in an appartment. orphan. wind youkai  
  
atahime naraku: 31 years old bar owner. lives with wife and kanna. hanyou  
  
atahime kanna: 12 years old high school student. lives with naraku and mother. soul youkai  
  
waka kouga: 20 years old body guard. lives with ayame in an appartment. no father. uruhu youkai  
  
yoichi ayame: 19 years old bar tender. lives with kouga in an appartment. orphan. uruhu youkai  
  
takimoto inutaishou: 51 years old business man and high boss. lives with izayoi. inu youkai  
  
takimoto izayoi: 46 years old clothes designer. lives with inutaishou. human  
  
what fate decided  
  
chapter: one  
  
the alarm clock rang troughout the vast appartment room indicating 6:30. the woman laying in the bed groaned irritably.  
  
"i thought i turned it off yesterday....damn, it's sunday! need sleep!" she exclaimed while bashing the alarm clock into shreds.  
  
'oh well, i'll just have to buy another one later' she thought as she went back to sleep.  
  
an hour later, the phone rang beside her bed.  
  
"can't i get sleep here!!" she shouted getting up to answer.  
  
she looked who it was calling her at 7:30 in the morning.  
  
'kagome'  
  
"what do you want lil' pest?" she said jokingly.  
  
"aww! sango! c'mon you gotta get out of bed before i drag you out myself. you said you were gonna fix me another suit today." kagome said cheerily.  
  
"but it's only 7:30 kaogme!" she whined back.  
  
"yeah so? i've been up 'till 5:00 this morning! and i guess you broke your fifth clock sicne last week ne?" she smirked.  
  
"i'll buy another one, now let me sleep more" she lazily said, laying back down into bed.  
  
"no. if i let you do that, you'll sleep over too late and i have an important meeting at 10:00, giving you enough time to make me my suit sango!" she retorted.  
  
"ugh!! fine! but when i have time, i'll teach you how to sew!!" sango said.  
  
"okay but until then, you'll have to make mine and eat breakfast with me at the corner today! chow!" kagome said giggling and hung up.  
  
sango truned the phone off and threw it at the other end of the room. she started to get up, took her clothes off and proceeded to her bathroom which was located in her room. after a good shower, she heard the main door opening and smiled.  
  
'she got impatient again.' sango thought.  
  
the door to her room opened to reveal kagome holding cofee cups and breakfast. sango only had her blue bra and a matching thung.  
  
"aww, kagome! can't you knock?" she said  
  
"hey! it's nothing i ever saw before" kagome replied, lunging on sango's bed and bouncing madly on it.  
  
sango sighed and took a silk blue shirt with buttons and white streaks on it. she took out a pair of low jeans that revealed her stomach and her bat belly-button piercing. she took black shoes and pulled them on. kagome was waring black silk army pants with a bright pink odd shirt-like top. it was like pink cloth laces that adored her body's curves. she wore black army boots and her hair had red high lights and was tied in a high pony tail leaving strands of hair to frame her face along with her long bangs.  
  
"stop jumping on my bed with your boots kagome. or i will have to call the army to retrieve their lost private." she mocked.  
  
"sir yes sir!" kagome stood up straight and took an army-like stance.  
  
they were like sisters playing all the time. sango grabbed a cup and sipped at her coffee, took a toast and popped it in her mouth. kaogme follwed and giggled.  
  
"what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"the toast you're eating is burnt underneath!" kagome replied.  
  
sango looked under her toast and glared at it before narrowing her eyes at kaogme who had a perfect golden brown toat in hand. kaogme grin evilly at her and kept eating. soon, a pillow connected to her face and she fell flat on the face with the bed. good thing her coffee was resting on the table though or it would be good bye white sheets.  
  
sango smirked and went to get what she needed to amke kagome's suit. kaogme wanted long blue silk pants with a silk lawyer-like jaket. she would ware a tight silk spagetti top underneath but in silver. the meeting was about being a business assitant at a high business place, she would be the assitant of the big boss over there and had to look her best.  
  
this job was the most important of her life. kagome was a highly respected business woman on top of a clothing company. sango was the main designer in the company and if kaogme got the job, she would give the entire company to sango. the company's name was: the red rose.  
  
they requested she ware their company mark on her, qwuestion of honor. the cresent moon was another clothing company but with more things attached to it. they owed hotels, restaurants, they were everywhere you looked. the mark was of course a dark blue cresent moon. and the company colours were blue and silver. sango would sew a giant cresent moon on the back of the jaket and another one in the front on kaogme's shirt.  
  
it was now 9:45 and the phone rang, indicating miroku. kagome went to answer the phone.  
  
"hi miroku!" she cheerfuly said.  
  
"hey kag! what's up?" he asked. miroku was sango's boyfriend after annoying her for like four years or so.  
  
"noting much monk." she replied.  
  
"can i talk to my love?" miroku then said.  
  
"sure thing miroku!" she giggled and skipped to her friend.  
  
"hello!" sango said.  
  
"hi my love! what are youd doing?" he asked her lustfuly. she sighed and said.  
  
"i'm making kaogme's new suit. now i have to go cuz she has to try it on! bye!" she replied.  
  
"aww!" he paused and a perverted thought crossed over him. "what are you wearin'?" he asked. she sighed again and said.  
  
"bye miroku!" she shot back smiling.  
  
"good bye! talk to you soon! i love you!" he said and waited for her reply.  
  
"me too! bye!" and she hung up on a smiling-like-crazy-monk.  
  
sango turnes to kaogme and handed her the clothes. a sleeve from the jaken hung in the air and automatically, kirara who had been watching the whole morning, came out of under the bed adn tugged on the sleeve. kagome giggled and sango only smiled and picked the kitten up. kirara purred madly from her mistresses ministrations in her fur.  
  
sango put the kitten back down and looked at kagome saying: what are you waiting for? and invitation? as she meant about the clothes. kagome reluctantly took her clothes off the reveal her naked body with the exception of a black thung with a red spider in the front. she went to her bag, which she brought earlier, and took out a matching, revealing, bra with red spiders on each breasts.  
  
when she turned around to pick the pants from the bed, you could see a very long and very large black and red dragon snaking up her back. it had a huge dark blue cresent moon behind and the dragon had a long silver line going down it's back. kagome said she had the moon and silver line added in in honor of her soon-to-be-job.  
  
kagome always felt confident she could get the job one day. no one ever doubted she could get a job period! she and sango were very close friends and were both very seccessful in evrything they had set their minds on.  
  
once she had the outfit on, sango went to her and quickly rid her friend of the eccess strings hanging out and smoothened the frabric flat. by the time she was done, kagome had 10 minutes left to get to the meating, which was just enough time to get there.  
  
"well, see ya! i'll call you later sango! wish me luck!" kagome said, kissing her on the cheak, grabbing her coffee and suit-case.  
  
"do i have to wish you luck? heh! good bye!" she said back and kissed her back as well.  
  
kirara joylly ran behind kagome until they reached teh door. a quick pat on the head and kagome was headed out. she jumped inside her black and red ferary convertable and sped off to the company's bulding.  
  
sango watched until kagome was out of sight and went back inside with kirara hot on her heels.  
  
kagome's cell phone rang and she answered.  
  
"higurashi" she said in her micrphone thing. (i dunno how they call it but it's an ear-phone that's connected to the phone itself)  
  
"oi kagome!" a boy said  
  
"ah, inu-yasha, good to hear ya!" she said.  
  
"yeah, when are you gettin' here?" inu-yasha quickly said.  
  
"i'm on my way. why? are you with an un-wakeble kikyou again?" she smirked.  
  
"no, we've been early today and were wonderin' when you'd be there." he answered.  
  
"the meeting's at 10:00 hun!" she giggled out. her car halted as she pulled in a parking spot.  
  
"keh! i know!" he replied.  
  
kagome closed the door and proceeded to get into the building.  
  
"we're waitin' at the front doors for you!" as he said that, the line was cut off and kaogme was behind him. she leaned to his ear and whispered.  
  
"i can see that..." he twirled around so fast, she didn't have the time to blink. he had the surprised look on his face mingled with the one you get when you're totaly scared to death.  
  
"KAGOME!!" he said angrily, owning a bored look from her.  
  
"don't shout, i can hear perfectly you know. but if you keep screaming, i won't for very long..." she kept her mask of total bordom and coldness which manages to send chill up and down your spine.  
  
she looked behind him and noticed the three men standing with anoyance in their faces.  
  
"are you gonna introduce me or i have to do it myself?" she asked.  
  
"the lady's right dear brother, it's rude to ignore people!" a white haired man said smirking at him.  
  
kagome smirked and grinned at inu-yasha.  
  
"keh!" he took kagome in front of the white haired demon. "that's fluffy, the gay guy you're supposed to work for." he smirked back.  
  
the man glared and held out his hand to kagome. "takimoto sesshoumaru, inu- yasha's OLDER and richer brother." they shook hands  
  
"pleased to meet you takimoyo-san. i've heard quite of you" she bowed her head slightly and let go of his warm hand.  
  
sesshoumaru took over forinu-yasha and introduced kagome to the others.  
  
"this is my father, takimoto inutashou." she shook his hand and bowed lower.  
  
"i am mostly honored to meet you takimoto-sama." sesshoumaru smirked when he senced her akwardness towards possibly the most respected business man in the world.  
  
"and this is waka kouga, my personal body guard" the wolf demon took kaogme's both hands in his and kissed them  
  
"it is allways a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman" he said with a hot voice.  
  
"nice to meet you too waka-san" kagome said, trying to take back her hands.  
  
"please, call me kouga" he warmly said. she answered with a slight nod of her head and tugged her hands back.  
  
'he reminds me of miroku...' she sweat dropped and backed away, standing beside a still glaring inu-yasha. he hadn't got over sesshoumaru's reply at his insult and wasn't about to.  
  
all five went inside a small cafe to discuss business. after an hour of talking and testing, sesshoumaru stated that she was most qualified to fit in as his assistant. kagome had to stiffle a queal at this. she was most excited.  
  
"are these clothes you would always ware, higurashi-san?" inutaishou asked.  
  
"call me kagome please, it embarasses me!" she blushed and continued. "yes, i don't like dresses or skirts. but if it's not suitable, i can always get sango to fix me a new one." she finished.  
  
"no, no, no! i think it's most suitable. at least you don't look like a whore instead of a negociator! and if i can call you by your name, call me inutaishou amd know that you are most welcome here and if you need anything, just ask" he replied.  
  
kagome bowed low and said. "thank you inutaishou-sama. it is most kind of you but i doubt i will need much help." she kept her tone as respectful as possible.  
  
"it's okay kagome and just inutaishou's fine! my wife heard about you and wanted to meet you today, if you don't have anything else planned that is?" he laughed.  
  
"umm, i don't think so." she hesitantly said.  
  
"good! sesshoumaru will join you then"  
  
"what? i have other things to attend to father and shopping isn't pne of those." sesshoumaru exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"like what?" inutaishou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"papers to fill" he briefly said.  
  
he laughed again and said. "they're already taken care of! take the rest of the day off and try to know your new assistant better bfore you start working with her!" he said still laughing.  
  
sesshoumaru turned away and sulked the rest of the meeting. they were waiting for izayoi and rin to come and get sesshouamru and kagome. after a half hour of waiting, they finaly showed up.  
  
"hello!!" rin cheerfully said.  
  
"hi rin!" kagome said back, patting the little girl's head. "how are you?"  
  
"fine!" she replied.  
  
"you know her?" sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"yes, she's my little brother's girlfriend" kagome answered smiling brightly.  
  
"well, isn't this a small world!" izayoi said.  
  
"hello, takimoto-san, as you can guess, i'm kagome" she brightly said with a huge warm smile plastered on her face. she stood and bowed.  
  
rin only jumped and hugged kaogme so tight, she almost couldn't breath. once she let go, she let a sigh of relief.  
  
"well, are we ready? oh and sesshouamaru, can we use your car? question of space" izayoi asked.  
  
"why not? are you planning on spending a whole card again?" he asked back  
  
"maybe, but i did plan on treating kagome though!" she giggled out looking at the blushing and embarassed kagome.  
  
"you don't have to you know takimoto-san" she said, bowing her heads in embarassment.  
  
"oh no! it's okay kagome. and call me izayoi please."  
  
"okay, if you insist." she looked up and smiled once more. then turned to inu-yasha, hugged him and said. "tell sango i won't be there today and if she needs anything, just call on my cell phone." inu-yasha nodded and watched them leave. 


	2. A wedding

disclaimer: i don't own oki? OKI?! you better!! or else my friend katana here would be happy to make corrections!! don't sue me!

thanks to my reviewers:

Yuki Haitani:hey yuki-chan! thankx for noticing i was gone from ! you were SERIOUSLY the only one who DID notice....cries but i'm sure they will notice if i put grafitti on a wal though....

gostleaf: hey gost-chan! so if you know what the pairing is, tell me! gives an "i dare you" glare heh! bet ya can't guess!! sticks out tongue too bad i'm out of money though! but who said i couldn't bet a chapter? are you on? tell me in a review oki?

Naroki: Thank you for reviewing. About the livejournal thing, i don't know when i'm updating, busy enough with school, you guys are lucky i even updated this fic. Turns out it sat here for over a month!!

Please R&R for me if you like. i you don't suffer up and review anywayz! i finally accepted flames and critism, after a therapy with doctor roshani-chan...sweat drops if you guys ever want to talk, just e-mail me! check my profile since i'm too lazy to give teh e-mail....so, onward people!!

chapter: two

sango picked up the phone in the afternoon. she was getting worried about kagome. apparently, inu-yasha hadn't called her to say she was going with izayoi and rin. she dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"he - hello? oww! aaahh! rin! watch out!!" kagome answered as a few of the many bags she had, fell.

"kagome? what's wrong? who's rin?" sango asked puzzled.

"oww! i'm shopping with Izayoi and rin." she answered, finaly dropping the bags.

"who are they?"

"izayoi is takimoto inutaishou's wife and rin is takimoto-san's adoptive daughter." she answered.

"you mean that you are shopping with the takimotos?" she asked stunned. "are they making you pay for everything like greedy bastards?" she added.

"NO! actually, they don't want me to pay a cent!" she said.

"REALLY?! i thought of them like people who are greedy and that can't get enough of money!" she exclamed.

"well, you got it all wrong!! i got to go, rin's gettin anxious to hit the toy stoor." she said between giggles. and in the backround, sango swore she heard: "kagome-chan! if you don't hang up now, it's a ticle fight coming!" but she shrugged it off as she heard kagome laughing like crazy.

kagome on her part was rolling on the floor and holding her ribs. rin was laughing at her and izayoi laughed a bit but kept smiling. as for sesshoumaru, he just looked at them both and didn't flintch.

once kagome had calmed down, she got up and dusted herself. she saw that sesshoumaru was staring at her and flashed a big bright smile at him. teh only reaction she got was him turning around and walking towards the next shop. she looked disapointed and picked up the bags lazily.

upon seeing this, izayoi explained. "don't worry dear, he's always like that. that's why we looked for a dynamic woman to work with him, just to melt his cold heart." she said the last part softly, sweetly and touching kagome's heart.

they heard a "feh" from him and looked at each other. rin saw this and asked a silent question. they both nodded giggling and rin went running towards her "father". she stealthily creeped beind him and jumped at his side, tickinlg every part she could reach on him. the women were behind, hoping he could smile or glimpse a smile. nothing. he just stared at her coldly and continued as if nothing happened.

rin returned to them shrugging disapointingly. they looked down and sighed. sesshoumaru smirked inwardly.

'so, they thought i, sesshoumaru, would be tickleish? that's absurd!'

'hm, that demon's really antisocial....' kagome thought.

at the toy store, rin ran right to the dress-up corner and dug out a detective hat. (like one of those tranch-coat detective's) she ran back to sesshoumaru and asked him to put the hat on.

"pappa! put this one on pul-eazeeee?!" and use the-all-mighty-can't-say-no-expression. (puppy dog eyes reinvented...)

he sighed and put the hat on.

'though, he ain't a bad father...' kagome sweat dropped.

the black hat went great with sesshoumaru's figure. it assorted his amber eyes. his silver hair seemed shinyer. and his oh-so-serious-blue-suit. he wore a normal smoth dark blue pants with a loose shiny silver blouse and his tie hung loosely, white with a blue cresent moon on it. his sleeves were rolled up and his coat was in one of the bags.

"wow takimoto-san! you only need dark shades and you're perfect." she said giggling. her answer was a "feh"...again.

"here kagome-chan, try this one!" rin said.

kagome looked at the hat for a moment and then at rin, the from the hat to rin again. it was blood red with a black bat on it. kagome liked the hat though, but she was kind of shy do accept it. she undid her bun, making her smooth black and red hair cascade down to her mid-tighs. rin and izayoi gasped at her lovely hair and sesshoumaru stared wide-eyed at it. it was long.

it was like a blood red cow-boy hat with a big bat on the front with emerald eyes. she put it on and turned towards the others. she tucked her hair behind her ears and the same usual strans of hair that was alway framing her face, let loose with her long bangs.

"wow! you look great kagome-chan!" rin exclamed.

"yes! i know the perfect place to find a matching outfit!!" izayoi said at her turn, clapping her hands together joyfully.

kagome seemed happy but she felt like she was trouble when izayoi mentioned more money spending. she was sure she would cost alot of cash to those people and would get kicked out.

"um - i don't want to be rude by declining but i don;t think i should. you have lost alot of money already because of me, maybe i should pay for the hat and call it a day?" kaogme hesitantly suggested.

"no! you are not spending a thing here! you have given us this treatment all day now, and there's no way on earth i'm making you pay for anything!" izayoi said. almost shouted.

"just accept it, you'll get nowhere if you don't" sesshoumaru retorted.

all three looked at him.

"what? sis you think i went mute or something?" he said innocently. he smirked and waited for a reply.

kagome shook her head. 'to be honest, i did....' she sweat dropped and accepted with a nod.

"good" izayoi grabbed teh hat and payed for it.

"but i still think i should..." she never got to finish.

"SHUSH!! i don't want to hear anything more about this little one!" izayoi said. one could run for it if one heard her voice tone.

saying no more words, she headed straight to the next stop. the three others followed suit not saying a word. well, they didn;t have any choice anyways. they passed by a weaponery shop and kagome couldn't help but look at it while she walked. if she didn;t have good reflexes, she would've had bumped into sesshoumaru.

"uh! sorry takimoto-san!" she said quickly bowing.

"damn it! we've known each other for almost a day, call me sesshoumaru!" he said harshly.

"uh - okay?" sh hesitantly answered.

he nodded and turned back to his "follwing the step mother" journey. rin skipped happily next to izayoi. sesshoumaru was loaded over his head but never broke a sweat. kagome kind of admired him like that.

when they arrived at the shop, izayoi barged into the sized six women and looked for a pair of red or black pants. she found one but kagone prefered silk so they found a red one.

there was a red silk, skin-tight legging. (if you don't mind me saying that) that had flame outlines in beads coming from the bottom to mid-tigh. they were low pants that izayoi matched with charkoal black cow-boy boots. instead of those round stars, it was replaced by a normal star. studs were planted on top of the boots, giving kagome mean attitude.

they picked a black belt with a black widow, with red eyes and silver spider webs going all around the belt. there was studs at some places there too. her stomach was exposed until half way up.

they found a black shirt with a red lizard on it. it had deep blue eyes. they found a silver necklace with a dragon on it. she had five silver bracelets in each arm and black and red feathers as earrings.

izayoi ordered kagome to keep her hair down and to put the hat back on. kagome did as she was told and slipped her hairbad out of her silky hair. with the deep blue and amber eyes kagome had, she looked teh most beautiful.

when she turned, they all saw the dragon's tail from her back and decided to ask about it.

"kaogme, what's that on your back?" rin asked.

"huh? oh! it's a tattoo." she explained.

"can we see it?" izayoi asked.

"i wish i could but it's so big that i would need to undress for that. maybe when we go swimming one day, i ware bikinis so you would be able to see it. i added teh company's color on it since i anticipated to be getting the job."

"and if you didn't get the job?" sesshoumaru asked.

she slightly glared at the floor and answered. "first, i never before have been refused a job and second, if i didn;t get the job, i would have had the colors anyways and wouldn't regret a bit of it." she proudly said.

"why is that kaogme?" came izayoi's sweet voice.

"because i've been wanting this job for so long." she answered.

"that's nice, why?" izayoi pressed

"i - i -" she sighed 'i guess it would've came to this anyways' "i have admired this company for my life, i have studied hard and long jsut to get there. at least be part of it. even if i was a janitor or a secretary, i would've taken it with open arms. i sacrificed my company for this. i gave it to sango" she said.

"how ironic" sesshoumaru sarcasticaly added, rollying his eyes.

"oh sush sesshoumaru!" izayoi reprimanded.

to sango:

she danced to the music she had put on in the living room. the phone rang a few times before she noticed it and raced to answer.

"hello?" she said between pants.

"hey sango!" the voice said.

"hey inu-yasha!" she cheerily said.

"yeah, kaogme said i had to call you to tell you that if you needed anything you have to call her cell phone, she's trapped with my mom, rin and my half bro"

"i already called her, i suppose you're lat eon news again...what's it this time half-boy?" she jokingly said.

"my dad, he wanted to know more about kag so i had to stay and kikyou wanted to shop again." he responded.

sango sighed and said. "she never change does she?"

"nope!" inu-yasha said. "so, that's that. i gotta go, see ya later san!" he said and hung up.

sango hung up too and scratched her kitten behing her ears only to earn a longful purr. she played with teh demon for a few minutes with a chew-toy and got up. kirara was following her. sango started to jump and run around the humungus living room, it didn't take a genious to guess sango wanted to play some more. it was one of their favorite game.

sango had to jump and run while kirara had to try and tackle her with her paw. sometimes, she would transform and tackle her to the ground and transform back only to sit victoriously on her chest. she was always a cheater for this game and liked it.

between laughing and meuwing, kirara percepted the door bell and ran towards the door. that was her usual signal to sango to say someone was on the other side of the door. she would scratch at the door or just sit there and mew like crazy.

sango opened the door only to be ambushed my white roses.

"uh - hi miroku!" she said. it was quite apparent she had played with the fire cat demon.

"hi darling!" he threw his arms around her waist and hugged her.

sango held the flowers at her side and smiled. "what are the flowers for miroku?"

he deeply kissed her and said. "first, dress elegantly and come with me" he kissed her passionetly again and let her go.

"uh - okay?" she replied hesitantly and turned around to change.

she came out thirty minutes later dressed in a long yellow dress. it started very dark and as it went to the top, it went paler. it was a strapless dress that went to her ankles and had big slits on both sides that went to her knees. the rest of the dress went down to her ankles.

on her back was a big pink kanna. (yes, kanna was also named after a japanese flower)

kirara purred at her mistress and rubbed her head against her leg. her hair was held up on her head and the rest of it was cascading down to her mid-back. she had a silver hair-pin that held a beautiful kikyou. (so kikyou is a flower name too...very pretty, i have some at home!)

the only thing miroku could do was gasp. never had he seen her so casual. it made his silver and black silked tuxedo look like news paper. (keh!!)

he held out his arm for her to take. she smiled and gently took it.

once they arrived outside, a limousine sat out in the street. sango looked at it and searched with her eyes for miroku's blue porch.

"ahem!" he said. "the limousine" he hinted to her and sent her a wink.

"what?" she gasped. "how could you afford THAT?!" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

"i DID buy a porch and besides, this is only a rented car. driver and all!"

she didn't say anything but only stepped inside.

miroku followed suit soone after her. the driver started and miroku pooured both of them a glass of champaigne.

"now, will you tell me what this is all about mirou?" she asked.

"not just yet my lovely sango" he responded as he sipped silently at his champaigne smilingly.

she stared at him waringly and took a short sip. miroku saw her getting anxiouis as she fidgetted at her outfit.

"you will find out in due time my love" he said as he kissed her temple gently.

the car made a stop at a rich restaurant and miroku stepped out, again, holding his arm out for her to take. as she did, he took her inside and took his reserved table.

once dinner had started, he held her hands and said. "i got a prommotion sango, i'm the new top lawyer." he said.

sango let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "that's good!!" she said, holding her giggles of joy back.

she noticed someting was wrong when he bent down next to her and grinned at her.

"izuma sango, will you marry me?" he asked.

she gasped. her mouth opened and closed repetedly like a fish in need of water. she didn't know what to say.

he opened a little box to reveal a golden ring with her name carved in it. all around her name, there was small deep blue diamonds and on each side of her name, before the blue diamonds, there was two big diamonds.

"i don't know what to say miroku."

"then just say yes my love!" he soothingly said.

she nodded slowly. "yes then, i will marry you!" he placed the ring in her finger and kissed her with the most passionate kiss he ever gave a woman.

they went to sango's for the rest of the night to celebrate. it was nearly 1 in the morning and sango jumped for her phone and called her best friend on her cell phone.

"hello?" kagome said. she heard a squeal and automaticaly pulled teh phone away from her ear.

"sango? what's wrong? what happened? did he do something nasty and had you drunk again so he could make move? if so i'm.." she never got to finish since sango cut her off. rudely i might add.

"HE PROPOSED!! YOU HEAR ME??!" ok, maybe not....sweat drops

"he what?" she spat out.

"miroku asked me to marry him!"

"really? what did you say?" obviously, the drinks she had earlier started to kick in for kagome. as for sango, she's just too strong spirirted for that.

"duh! i said yes!!" she shouted back at kagome.

"i think i need an eardrum replacement now..." she sighed.

then she heard miroku call out to sango. "c'mon babe! i'm still waiting! come while it's still warm" in a seductive voice. (makes me wanna go too)

"ok dear, let me a few seconds ok?" she replied to the seductive voice.

"yeah" he said back, with maybe a tinge of eargerness or more like whinning, eigther way, he was disapointed.

"guess i have to go kaggy....sorry, talk to you tomorror ok?"

"say, can i make the dresses?" she asked anxiously to her friend.

"nooooo!! last time you got your sleeve stitched up with the pair of pants you tried to fix."

kagome whined, said her goodbyes and hung up.

kagome patted rin's head which was resting in her lap sleeping like an angel. she couldn't help the smile it brought her.

sesshoumaru looked at her form patting his precious adoptive daughter. a tilt of jealousy tugged at his heart. just looking at kagome caring for her made him feel happy in some way. that's the part that won his inner war. the simple picture that was drawn with kagome and rin made him feel like he had a family.

actually, rin was the closest part he had to a family. but upon seeing this, he couldn't but let the smile that was tugging at his lips go.

He continued looking at the beatiful black and red creature brush his daughter's hair soothingly. Good thing Izayoi was sleeping though.

The car they were in made a halt at his mansion and they all shot their heads up to look outside the window.

"We're here" was sesshoumaru's impassive, cold silence-breaker.

Kagome shot her head up and looked at the vast mansion through the car's window.

"Uh, i'll wait in here..." She said.

"Unless you wish to sleep in my car, i do not mind"

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to take me home?"

"Apparently not"

Kagome looked at him puzzled then at Izayoi who was smilling innocently. She sighed and walked next to Rin.

'Why? Do i have to stay here? He's my boss!!!' She thought. She walked on slowly then came up to the big, gold painted oak doors. An old woman opened them and bowed respectfully to the head of the house.

"Welcome home, Sesshoumaru-Sama" Kaeded said while nodding her head to the others.

"Konbawa, Kaede-San" Still, his cold voice rang through the air in a bone chilling rumble. Kagome resisted the urge to shiver and bit her bottom lip.

She followed Izayoi to a gest room and bid her good-night.

"Thank you for everything Izayoi, i don't know what to say, i mean, i got really cool clothes and didn't have to pay, then, i get to sleep at my new boss's house!"

"Do not think any of it child. Now, go to sleep, work tomorrow."

Kagome got into her pajamas and slipped into her silk covered bed for a much needed sleep.

Well, that's it for now, i am sorry i couldn't update sooner. I have schoold and i probably won't update many of my other fics anytime soon eigther. Besides, i forgot most of my plots and ended up making one-shotters and creating new fics secretly...don't tell anyone though...

-Yuya-Sama


End file.
